


The Serenade of Death

by KyalatheArtist



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyalatheArtist/pseuds/KyalatheArtist
Summary: Melissa, Maria and Mina were thrown of of a ship called: the Siren.They turned into bloodthristy Sirens themselves and are out for revenge.





	The Serenade of Death

March 21st 1695

It has been 8 years since Mina, Maria and I last saw them. The bastards that threw us overboard. Yes we still hold a grudge against them. They tried to kill us. They made us what we are today. bloodthirsty mermaids named Maria,Mina and Melissa

March 21st 1696

Its been 9 years. We finally caught a glimps of a ship that looks like The Ship. The Siren. The terror of the seas. The myth is that they can turn down any Siren. Well, lets see if that is true.

March 22nd 1696

We got a little closer today. This is defenetly the ship. We're practicing our singing. And searching for a good rock to sit on when we sing our serenade. The Serenade of Death

March 23rd 1696

I found a good rock, about a day swimming away. And it is close to their goal. An Island named Luna Island. I'l adore myself with shells, seaweed and anything shiny I can find. Tomorrow, is the big day. We're ready sailors, are you?

March 24th 1696

We got 4 of them, the rest is now extra cautous but that doesnt matter. The moment they hear our singing. Their faith is been sealed. They are dead. Not only to us. But to everyone. We got James, Patrick, Fransouir and a new kid.  
4 down. 7 to go. 

March 25th 1696

we got just one today. Damnit. They are tougher than I thought. We got Mickey. He was fairly easy but when they saw us they all closed their eyes and put their fingers in their ears. It is a real pity. Now they have to suffer for longer. Because I'm not giving up until all of them are dead

March 26th 1696

We got 2 today. Just like yesterday they closed their eyes etc. We are all getting kinda sick of them. But we have to stay strong. I wont leave them until they are al dead

March 27th 1696

Nothing. We killed nobody today. We took a day off, because it got kinda hard to focus. Its not so bad for us, we can still kill them tomorow. Mina and Maria say they will leave the Captain to me. I'm glad they let me go at him. They already killed the men that pushed them. I havent. So watch out Captain, Melissa is coming for you.

 

March 28th 1696

Mina killed Aaron. I always hated him, so I'm glad he had to suffer for this long. I almost caught Barey. Maria's tail got stuck. Well I guess you cant call them real tails because we arent real mermaids. We are Sirens. We have legs that are bound together with ropes. Only if we drag down our soulmate we will become real mermaids. And that is when we will be done with our search for manblood.

 

March 29th 1696

Mina got Baron. Maria and I tried to get Charles but he could escape because we got in a fight over who got to kill him. Well, tomorow we'l get him. And then the 1st of April, I will kill him, on Luna Island. Storm. The Captain of the Siren. Legend says he fought of 10 Sirens at once. I say bullshit. No way that he fought them all of. They were just not good enough. But I am. I will kill him. The man that did this to me

March 30th 1696

Maria got Charles. He put up a good fight but she could handle it. They are going to stay here and watch over the bodies so that the sharks wont eat them, so we can look at our work later on. While they stay here, I'm going to go to Luna Island. The place where Storm will find his end.

Storm PoV

Its the 1st of April 1696 today. I see her laying there, on the beach. Breasts exposed. Legs bound together like when I pushed her of the boat, 9 years ago. I still hate myself for doing so. But back then, I wasnt the captain. If I was I would have never let them push Melissa, Maria and Mina of the boat. Because I loved her, Melissa, and still love her, even though I know she is going to kil me. I jump out of the boat and walk towards her, already knowing my faith. 

Melissa PoV

He walked towards me I grabbed him around the ankels, pulling him down and under water. But what happened after that, completly surprised me. Our legs started changing. They were growing together. Growing scales and fins. "What is happening?" He said. My eyes widen.I know what this means but never thought it would happen to me, with him of all people. "I-I think this means we are soulmates" I reply. His eyes widen. "Let's get back to Maria and Mina" I say awkwardly. 

April 1st 1696  
I found out Storm is my soulmate. Mina and Maria were actaully really happy for me. So from now on, Storm lives with us. We let the sharks eat the bodies and started going home. So we could start looking for Mina's and Maria's soulmates.


End file.
